Poke'mon Mystery Dungeon 2 Cold of the Void
by The Final Lament
Summary: An idea that came to when playing the game the first time through - i still haven't actually beaten it yet. this fic was actually written while playing, SPOILERS for the game. Set in the future - as in the one you see in-game


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Author's Note: This idea came to me while in the first maze in the future when I noticed that form floor 4 onwards the path is made from ice rather than stone. I also have not yet finished the game.

It was cold, the future. With very few pokemon producing bodyheat and the sun's rays bouncing off a still atmosphere it would probably get colder and colder till eventually it was colder than the void of space. It was the same with light. We met very few organic pokemon, I have now idea how they stopped themselves caught in the absence of time, I can understand how the rock types, the steel types and the ghosts were still moving, they were different from other pokemon, I mean they were still pokemon but the normal rules no longer applied to them. Take an Onix for example, it needs never eat, it evolves not through experience but through time, it's rocky shell slowly changing to iron in a slow metamorphosis, it was to all extents other than the fact it's alive a rock.

Or just as likely I'm wrong, after all the only pokemon of flesh I'd seen were gliscor, grumpig and ditto. Ditto was capable of changing itself bigger and stronger than any would be predator. Gliscor was an ambush predator, and grumpig? Well it made sense that at least one phychic would survive, they always were stronger than most others. Survival of the fittest had turned into survival of the slyest. Presumably even those last few would eventually die out.

If this theory was right then I could only assume that upon any fruit running out pokemon had resorted to eating each other. The survival or the rocks, steels and ghosts made sense, nothing could eat them.

We passed another waterfall, I shuddered, even in this glacial cold the water hadn't frozen, without time it wouldn't, it was freaky to say the least, I wondered what would happen if I drank some, would I to become nothing more than a part of this post-apocalypse landscape.

Unconsciously my exploration partner Jess and I had got closer and closer till we were practically touching. Jess out of the cold while as a chimchar I was not as cold but felt it more fully than my traveling companion whilst being a source of heat myself, she was actually warming her front legs over my burning tail, rubbing her paws together to keep the circulation going. I had got closer to her out of increasing fear and despair, Jess was the only familiar thing in sight in this monochromatic nightmare.

Again somehow the pokemon had retained their colouring. It was reassuring in a way.

I don't know what Dusknoir's motives were for bringing us here and I begin to doubt his intentions, it seems the old cliché of hero versus villain has devolved to the even older one of villain versus villain.

Is that it? Are we just victims of a powerstruggle beyond our understanding? It seems unlikely, for why bring us here when Grovyle was already captured. I just don't know.

Another pokemon approaches, one I have only heard of. A Claydol. A phychic type but made of rock or is it mud? And with it's ability to levitate it's immune to ground based attacks. Even a diverse typed team has been known to be beaten by a Claydol.

Jess starts the attack while it's still a whole room away with razor leaf, the floating pokemon didn't slow down, it's orbiting arms knocking away some of the leaves leaving it only slightly scratched. The are rippled as a counterattack sped through the air, psybeam, I hated that attack but with Jess as the only ranged fighter I had to take this hit. I jumped in front of jess, the blast threw me back into a wall.

Jess launched another barrage of razor leaf, same result, I got up trying to close the distance between myself and Claydol. I got thrown back by another psybeam. Our usual tactic of one close range, one long range wasn't going to work.

"Jess get into the tunnels, we need to close the distance."

Just as we got into the nearest tunnel the entrance collapsed, Rock Tomb had missed us but left us potentially stranded.

"We'll have to go the other way. Hurry!" This was Jess acting as the voice of reason. We had to hurry here, the tunnels weren't safe, ghosts wandered through this area ignoring walls and perilous drops seeking a victim.

We made it to the nearest room, it was occupied already by a Haunter. It turned towards us then looked away, for some reason not attacking us, at that moment two psywaves intersected on Haunter's position literally ripping it apart. The gas that was all that remained of it quickly dispersed.

Whatever it was that killed it obviously didn't notice us.

We waited, it was a rest of sorts but we were both wound tighter than a spring.

Five minutes later we risked it, darting across the room to the next tunnel. In the next room by unspoken consent we stopped for a rest.

This was our tenth floor in the second dungeon we had entered since being brought to this timeless place.

We dolled out an apple each from our bags then once we had finished them carried on.

World we ever leave this dead world?

Author's Note: R&R plz


End file.
